Rougesang et les sept geeks
by Mia Suzuki-sama
Summary: Tout commence dans un royaume lointain, à la naissance d'Axelle même si c'est Axel mais on y peut rien si ses parents sont un peu crétins...


Ecris pour le conte à rebours et l'Akuroku day, je vous présente Rouge-sang et les sept geeks!

Rédigé par bibi, c'est en effet moi qui ai massacré les personnages qui ne m'appartiennent pas (ARNAQUE) même pas le crazboiseau à trente-deux pattes, invention de Linksthesun, bref, je suis une démunie...

Correction by Momo ~ on respect le travail, z'y-vaaaaa!

* * *

Il était une fois un roi et une reine qui rêvaient tous deux d'avoir un enfant. (Et ça vous étonne ? Hé ben …)

Leur vœu se réalisa lorsque la reine mit au monde un enfant. Celui-ci avait une longue crinière rousse dès la naissance. Alors, parce qu'ils étaient un peu cons, ils crurent qu'il s'agissait d'une fille. Donc, ce pauvre garçon – qui s'appelait Axel(le ?) – dû porter des robes toutes son enfance, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Ayant honte de son prénom, il (elle ?) décida de se surnommer Rouge-sang. En effet, il (elle ?) aurait préféré Blanche-neige mais c'était déjà pris, et Blanche-rouge, ça faisait beaucoup, mais alors beaucoup moins classe.

Pour faciliter la narration, nous avons décidé de dire toujours « Elle » quand il sera question de Rouge-sang.

Mais, malheureusement, la reine mourut lors de l'accouchement (pour changer). Et, le roi, bien que fou de chagrin (on y croit, on y croit) décida de se remarier pour le bien de sa fille (si, on y croit qu'on a dit !). Cependant, le roi ignorait que sa nouvelle épouse, aux cheveux d'un magnifique éclat rose, était en fait méchante. (On te croit, même si t'as oublié d'effacer sur ton historique « site de rencontre pour trouver une belle-mère méchante ».) Celle-ci se nommait Marluxia, et se considérait comme la plus belle femme du royaume.

Mais, malheureusement (oui, les contes, c'est pas très joyeux) pour elle (mais bien heureusement pour nous, car sinon il n'y aurait pas d'histoire) son I-mirror (application « Miroir magique, dis-moi… ») lui annonça que non seulement, elle n'était pas la plus belle, mais qu'en plus, c'était Rouge-sang ! Cette sale *censure parce qu'on est dans un conte de fées bon sang* !

« Enfin, non, c'est la présentatrice météo de la chaîne neuf, mais Axel-re… Rouge-sang arrive juste après, se rattrapa l'application. »

Marluxia, folle de rage, quitta l'application pour en ouvrir une nouvelle. « Plus belle que vous ? Engagez un chasseur et faite-la exécuter ! » et sélectionna un profil. « Sadique ». Ce mot lui suffit elle engagea le chasseur qui était en faite une chasseuse. En plus l'image de profil était… Huuuum. Nyah. Huhu. Bref, vous voyez le genre. Et si vous voyez pas… Tant pis.

Larxène, la chasseuse, arriva rapidement. Les contrats se faisaient rares. Mais, étant tombée amoureuse de la reine dès les premières secondes, elle n'écouta qu'à peine les ordres de celle-ci elle était subjuguée par sa magnifique chevelure, par sa carrure… Motivée, elle s'en alla rapidement tuer la présentatrice météo. Mais, malheureusement pour elle (quand j'vous dis que les contes sont pas joyeux ! ) un crazboiseau à trente-deux pattes (qu'est-ce qu'un crazboizeau à trente-deux pattes ? Vous ne voulez pas le savoir) avait prévenu Rouge-sang qui s'en était allée dans la forêt. Larxène, dans le genre pas prise de tête, se contenta de tuer une biche pour ne pas décevoir sa reine. Celle-ci fut tellement ravie, qu'elle alla voir le roi Lexaeus (c'était ainsi qu'il se nommait) pour lui dire :

« Je divorce ! Je prends le château et la fortune, et tu as la garde de ta fille !

-…

-Je vais épouser une chasseuse qui a buté la fille en question, donc en fait t'as rien, tu te tire tires !

-…. Merde. »

Marluxia se retira.

Loin, très très très très loin, mais tellement loin qu'en fait c'était à trois kilomètres du château, Rouge-sang courait, courait, enfin, vous avez pigé, quoi.

Rouge-sang tomba sur une maison. C'était assez petit, mais pas trop quand même et puisque c'est une squatteuse, elle se permit d'entrer. Etant très très épuisée (courir sur trois kilomètres, ça fait bobo aux pa-pattes) elle monta au premier et, comme si les lits présents lui appartenaient, s'affala dessus. Car, oui, les lits étaient tellement petits qu'elle allait sur plusieurs lits en même temps.

Morale de l'histoire ? Les princesses sont des profiteuses !

Ah, nan, c'était pas ça ? Bah, tant pis alors…

Au loin, une chanson se fit entendre…

« Hey-yo, Hey-yo  
Hey-yo, Hey-yo  
Hey-yo, Hey-yo  
On rentre du bureau! »

Mais, soudainement, le premier nain de la file – car il s'agissait bien d'une file de nains – s'arrêta. Vous imaginez la scène, et si vous ne l'imaginez pas, tant pis pour vous.

« Demy toi qui as ENCORE laissé la porte ouverte ?

-… Oups. s'étrangla le dernier nain de la file.

-A tous les coups, y'a encore une princesse qui s'est gourée de conte ! »

Sur ces mots, les nains entrèrent dans la maison avant de monter au premier. Le premier nain qui avait les cheveux bleus – en fait, c'est un emo, mais il se renie – soupira.

« Bon, on la jette par la fenêtre, comme l'autre Cendri-truc ?

-Attends, mon p'tit Zexy, c'est peut-être la princesse de notre conte ! Demande !

-… Ne m'appelle pas Zexy ! Okay, je vais voir. »

Le nain s'approcha et, le plus doucement du monde, donna un coup de DS à Rouge-Sang qui se réveilla.

« Oh bordel ! Des gosses ! Je suis tombé où moi ?!

-C'quoi votre nom ?

-Ax-…Rouge-sang ! »

Le nain-emo dévisagea la princesse.

« Okay, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Demyx, tu t'en occupes ! »

Le nain sursauta, grogna, pleura, mais rien n'y fit.

« T'as pas voulu qu'on la jette par la fenêtre, t'assumes !

-… Vilain. »

C'est ainsi que Rouge-sang commença à vivre avec les sept nains qui étaient en fait des geeks travaillant pour la mafia Russe, occupée à pirater les comptes en banque de gens dans d'autres pays.

La jeune fille passait ses journées à regarder au loin ou à chasser, pendant que Demyx, qui avait pris un congé maternité exprès pour elle, lui servait d'esclave. Le nain ne s'en plaignait pas, bien qu'il fût assez énervé de devoir prendre un congé maternité alors que, l'arrière-train de Zexion pouvait leconfirmer, c'était un mec. Foutus Russes qui faisaient pas la différence…

Mais revenons-en à Rouge-sang, car les ébats de nos deux jeunes nains ne nous intéressent PAS le moins du monde. Mais alors PAS DU TOUT.

Un jour, alors que la jeune fille chassait – elle avait d'ailleurs déchiré sa robe pour le faire en paix. Autant dire que ses chevilles en outraient plus d'un, des personnes un peu comme ses parents, bref, des cons. Bref, donc, un jour alors que Rouge-sang chassait, un homme la vit, au loin. Il s'agissait en fait du prince Roxas. Il était parti dans la forêt pour chassait le Crazboizeau à trente-deux pattes qui avait mangé toutes les réserves de nourriture au château. Mais, dès la seconde où il vit cette magnifique créature – et ses chevilles… Graouh – il rougit, bafouilla, se parla à lui-même parce qu'on ne bafouille pas si on ne parle pas, et comprit bien vite qu'il était tombé fou amoureux de cette jeune femme à la crinière rousse.

Mais, alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle pour lui demander son nom, Rouge-sang s'était déjà volatilisée. Le prince soupira et rentra bredouille au château. Dans son désespoir, au lieu de demander à dix mille chasseurs d'aller retrouver sa belle, il alla se coucher, parce que dormir porte conseil – qu'importe qu'il soit alors quatre heures de l'après midi !

De son côté, Rouge-sang, qui n'avait pas vu le prince, était retournée à la maison des sept nains où Demyx l'attendait en tapant du pied.

« Tu aurais pu me prévenir que tu partais chasser ! J'étais très inquiet !

-Ouais, ouais. T'as fait à manger ?

-…Oui. Ton assiette est sur la table, tu n'oublieras pas de la débarrasser après avoir fini de man.. »

La jeune fille était déjà en train de s'empiffrer.

« Zexion..Qui m'a donné une enfant pareille ?

-C'est pas ta fille !

-Rah, tu pourrais accentuer l'effet « Ah, mais quelle gosse impossible ! Qu'ai-je donc fait pour mériter ça ?! » !

-T'avais qu'à la jeter par la fenêtre. Tu l'as gardée, nourrie, tu t'en es occupé c'est ton problème. »

Demyx soupira, et regardant au loin, il se dit en son for intérieur que Zexion avait bien raison.

De son côté, la reine vivait un amour idyllique avec la chasseuse Larxène. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide, parce qu'après tout elle le valait bien, de demander à son I-mirror qui était la plus belle du royaume. Larxène, qui se tenait à ses côtés, se mit à stresser légèrement , avant de se taper la tête sur la main parce qu'elle était bien conne d'avoir oublié l'autre crétine de princesse à deux francs six sous.

Quand la reine entendit son application (rappel : « Qui est la plus belle du royaume… ». Achetez cette application pour I-mirror pour à peine 15,99 munnies!) lui dire que non, décidément, Rouge-Sang était toujours la plus belle, Marluxia, dans sa rage, faillit hurler après sa dulcinée, mais se ravisa. Larxène avait échoué, soit mais elle ne pouvait pas lui en tenir rigueur. Elle aurait dû s'occuper elle-même du cas de cette stupide princesse soit-disant belle.

Embrassant rapidement une blonde étonnée, la reine quitta précipitamment le château pour se rendre chez son vieil ami, le magicien Luxord à qui elle avait payé un casino en récompense pour ses loyaux services.

« Bonjour, ma reine. Je dois encore vous remercier pour le casino, il est mieux que dans mes rêves les plus fous ! » Dit-il en s'inclinant.

La reine pouffa avant de faire signe à son magicien de se relever.

« J'ai besoin de tes services.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous, ma reine ?

-C'est simple, il me faut de quoi tuer cette satanée Axelle ! Que je redevienne la plus belle du royaume !

-Cette fille prétend vous surpasser ? Quelle audace … ! »

_Il faudra que je trouve cette fille et que j'en fasse une pin-up dans le casino_… Pensa Luxord.

« Hum, hum. Ma foi, je vais m'inspirer d'un conte lu récemment. Il date de très loin, et fut trouvé dans les ruines d'une maison qui daterait-

-Luxord, épargne-moi les détails.

-Pardonnez-moi. Bref, dans ce conte, une femme était dans votre cas, et elle a fait manger une pomme empoisonnée à la princesse. Bien sûr, son cadavre fut trouvé et elle fut sauvée… Mais il suffit d'enfermer le corps dans les catacombes pour ne pas avoir ce problème. Je me porte même volontaire pour lui faire avaler le fruit. »

Marluxia réfléchit quelques instants.

« Bien, je te laisse tenter l'expérience, mais ne me déçois pas ! »

Sur ces mots, elle s'en alla, laissant son sorcier seul.

« Bon-bon-bon, j'ai un poison à préparer. Mog, tu vas me chercher des pommes ? »

Un rire machiavélique s'échappa de la bouche du magicien.

De son côté, le prince avait arrêté de pleurer son désespoir. Il était temps de chercher sa belle et tendre.

Avions-nous précisé que ce prince était blond ? Maintenant que vous êtes au courant de cette information, vous comprendrez pourquoi le prince est con au point d'aller TOUT SEUL dans la forêt chercher Rouge-sang.

En parlant de la jeune fille, elle commençait à grave s'ennuyer chez les nains. Elle regardait encore au loin, l'air dépité, quand soudain Luxord, qui n'avait même pas pris la peine de se déguiser, était apparu avec son charriot plein de pommes. Il s'approcha de Rouge-Sang, un sourire genre « je suis trop fort, tu vas crever sans comprendre ce qui t'arrive, ahahahaha » scotché aux lèvres.

« Tu veux une pomme ? »

La jeune fille le toisa du regard un instant.

« Vous changez pomme par sucette, et on dirait Pedobear. »

Luxord ne sut pas quoi répondre.

« Qu-.. Enfin ! C'est 2'000 munnies, si tu en veux une.

-2'000 munnies ? C'est quoi cette arnaque ?

-…Je te la fais à 5 munnies.

-… J'aime pas les pommes. »

C'est en marmonnant « Bordel, mais des pommes à cinq munnies ça se trouve pas partout… Puis, zut quoi, avec du poison dedans… » que Luxord rentra au bercail.

Mais le magicien n'abandonna pas. En effet, la princesse n'aimait pas les pommes ? Plan B, fruit paopu !

« Alors, la p'tite mam'zelle va ti bien m'ach'ter un d'ces délicieux fruits, hein ? proposa-t-il, revenu à la charge avec son chariot plein à craquer, cette fois déguisé en paysan.

-Mais qu'est-ce que des gens foutent aussi loin du village ? Lâcha Rouge-sang, blasée.

-Bah, y'a des clients mam'zelle, on fait des affaires partout ! 5'000 munnies, mais pour une bouille pareille, j'en fais pour 15 munnies !

-Y'a ma voisine, Sora-Raiponce, qui aime ça. Z'avez donc plus qu'à lui apporter, p't'être ! C'qu'elle vit pas ben loin du village, la coquine ! Elle s'cache… » Répondit la jeune fille en souriant sournoisement. Elle commençait à bien s'amuser !

Luxord rentra de nouveau au château, ayant encore raté son coup. Sauf que cette fois, Marluxia l'attendait dans son antre.

« Alors ? Tu as réussi ? »

Il lui expliqua la situation, non sans trembler – mais qu'allait-elle dire ? Allait-elle le punir ? L'envoyer dans le cachot des cent fouetteurs ? Ses fesses gardaient un très mauvais souvenir de cet endroit…

Marluxia fronça les sourcils. La reine était en colère.

« Je te pardonne cette erreur car il est vrai que tu ne pouvais pas le savoir, dit-elle alors en gardant son calme. C'est cette quasi-sérénité qui inquiéta le plus Luxord. Je vais m'occuper du cas de cette fille, ne t'inquiète de rien. »

Sur ces mots, la reine quitta la pièce, laissant derrière elle un magicien à peine rassuré.

Une fois sortie de l'antre du joueur, Marluxia se dirigea vers sa chambre où elle ordonna aux servantes de l'habiller… En vieille femme. Vieille, ridée, moche il ne lui manquait plus qu'à aller voir Rouge-sang ! Cette sale petite pimbêche …

Enfin vêtue et maquillée convenablement, de sorte qu'on ne la reconnaisse pas, elle marcha d'un pas lent vers la bibliothèque du château. Observant un instant le nombre incalculable d'ouvrages qui y reposaient, elle s'approcha d'un vieux livre et caressa sa tranche quelques secondes avant d'appuyer dessus. Une des nombreuses étagères s'envola alors pour venir s'écraser contre le plafond. Quelques morceaux de bois ainsi que des livres tombèrent, mais Marluxia était déjà passée.

La reine se retrouva dans un laboratoire. D'une de ses manches – ne me demandez pas comment, je sais pas, c'est une méchante de conte de fées ! Nan mais oh, quoi. – elle sortit une glace bleutée et attrapa l'une des fioles qui trainaient par là.

Elle vida le contenu de la fiole en question sur le bâtonnet avant de se mettre à rire, vous savez, d'un de ces rires machiavéliques à deux munnies, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette à tousser violemment.

« …Qu'est-ce que ce crazboizeau trente-deux pattes fait là ? Et pourquoi m'avoir sauté dans la bouche ? … Encore une question existentielle, soupira Marluxia avant de sortir de son laboratoire. Elle s'occuperait de l'étagère manquante plus tard, de toute façon, son ex-mari n'était plus là et elle avait en Larxène une confiance absolue.

En ricanant, elle quitta le château et s'empressa de rejoindre la maison des nains, à trois kilomètres de là…

De son côté, le crazboizeau à trente-deux pattes marchait dans la forêt. Il s'agissait d'une bête qui semblait être le résultat d'une partouze entre un extra-terrestre, un oiseau, une grenouille et un chinois. Nous révolutionnons la génétique, nous ! Bref, cet étrange animal marchait tranquillement dans la forêt, en se demandant pourquoi est-ce qu'on tentait de l'attraper. Et pourquoi l'auteure parlait de ses occupations qui n'étaient pourtant pas intéressantes. Il ignorait qu'elle essayait simplement de gagner encore un peu de temps pour que son conte ressemble à quelque chose de plus ou moins long.

Une fois proche de l'habitation, la reine commença à crier. « Mes glaces à l'eau de mer ! Il ne me reste plus qu'une glace à l'eau de mer, pour trente munnies ! »

Rouge-sang se redressa, alors. La reine déguisée en vieille femme était à quelques mètres d'elle.

« Mes glaces à l'eau de mer ! Il ne me reste plus qu'une glace à l'eau de mer, pour trente munnies !

-Moi, moi madame ! Cria alors la rouquine en s'approcha de Marluxia qui sourit.

-Tiens, ma petite… Oh, c'est ma dernière, je te la donne. »

La reine commença à repartir pendant que Rouge-sang se jetait sur la glace. Quelques secondes après, la jeune princesse tomba au sol, raide morte.

Un rire s'échappa des lèvres de la reine qui retourna au château – la victoire était sienne, enfin ! Elle était, et serait toujours la plus belle de ce royaume ! Sa seule erreur fut de ne pas se soucier du cadavre gisant au sol…

Quand Demyx, qui était en train de faire le ménage, trouva le corps de sa presque fille dehors, il poussa un hurlement en écarquillant les yeux, paniqué. Zexion, ainsi que les cinq autres nains qui venaient d'arriver, se dirigèrent vers le jeune homme, paniqués.

Le jeune émo-qui-se-renie eut la même réaction que son compère. Il se reprit cependant plus vite et posa sa main sur les yeux du nain tremblant qui n'avait pas été capable de détourner son regard.

« A-Ahah..C-C'est une mauvaise blague, hein Zexion ? Questionna Demyx. Le nain ne répondit pas – cette question n'attendait pas de réponse.

-C'est pas drôle, vous savez, ahah… » Il riait nerveusement, puis des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues. Zexion l'emmena dans la maison, faisant signe à ses amis d'emmener le corps plus loin. Certains nains, qui pourtant ne portaient pas la jeune fille dans leur cœur – comme le nain Saïx, froid et distant – avaient l'air tristes.

Une fois dans l'habitation, le jeune nain retira sa main du visage de Demyx qui continuait à pleurer. Il se réfugia dans les bras de Zexion. Sa courte vie de presque mère au foyer c'était s'était terminée brutalement – et, quoi qu'on en dise, à cette fille, il s'y était attaché.

Quelques jours plus tard, les nains se décidèrent à enterrer Rouge-sang. Ils se rendirent (à l'endroit où le corps était censé se trouver mais à leur grande surprise, il n'y avait plus rien ! Tout ce qui restait de la jeune fille avait sûrement été volé.

Demyx s'effondra sur le sol.

C'était en réalité le prince, qui chassait le crazboizeau à trente-deux pattes. Il était tombé, par hasard (…Si, sisisisi, par hasard) sur le corps. Reconnaissant sa bien-aimée, il se mit s'était mis à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps avant de prendre le cadavre avec lui. Les princes, à l'époque, avaient quelques tendances nécrophiles. Le blondinet, une fois au château, se dirigea vers l'antre de son magicien (wesh, tous les châteaux ont un magicien, minimum syndical réclamé par l'administration des fées ! Tsh, ces *° %% je leur en collerai, un minimum syndical…). Il s'agissait de la MAGICIENNE Xion (z'y-va là, les gonzesses peuvent faire de la magie) qui était d'ailleurs en train de manger une délicieuse glace à l'eau de mer, mais pas empoisonnée ce coup-ci. Elle eu l'air surprise de voir le prince ici, encore plus de voir le cadavre que le jeune homme tentait désespérément de porter sans se casser la figure. Ricanant légèrement, elle utilisa sa baguette pour faire léviter ce qui avait l'air d'être une femme. Elle tendit une glace à Roxas qui, après une seconde d'hésitation, l'attrapa et commença à la lécher.

« Miaaaam….

-…Non, sérieux, vous bouffez des glaces devant un cadavre ? Lança Reno, le conseiller du roi. _(Euh, attends, PAUSE ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches dans mon conte, toi ?_

_-Bah, je me tape l'incruste !_

_-C'est qu'on rentre dans mon conte comme dans un moulin ? Allez, c'est la fête !_

_-Mais moi aussi je veux apparaître ! _

_-Naminé… VANITAS PAS TOI ! TU TRAVAILLES A LA REGIIIIIE…. )_

-Bah, euh…Bafouilla Roxas.

Le rouquin s'approcha alors de Rouge-sang et posa ses deux mains sur le torse de la jeune-

« Bordel, mais elle est plate ! …

-Reno ! Enlève tes mains de là ! »

N'obéissant pas au prince, il glissa habilement sa main sous la robe de notre princesse. Pervers.

« J'veux pas casser l'ambiance, mais c'est un mec. », dit-il en souriant. Ceci fait, et devant la mine choquée du prince et de sa magicienne, il s'en alla, ravi.

« Il doit mentir, finit par lâcher Xion. Tu verras bien pour la nuit de noces !

-Hein ?

-Bah, c'est un conte, vous allez finir en couple et tout est bien qui finit bien… »

Roxas, las, s'empara de son I-prince (disponible uniquement dans la royauté) et traîna quelques secondes sur facebook (mais sachez que c'est Google qui a vraiment dominé le monde, un temps).

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je mets à jour mon statut. »

Xion soupira.

De son côté, la reine alluma son I-mirror, toujours à la même application et demanda, pour la énième fois, qui était la plus belle du royaume.

« Maintenant que Rouge-sang est morte... Vous, ma reine, dit l'application. »

Maluxia se mit à rire, à rire ! Pour fêter ça, elle partit avec Luxord au casino du pays voisin grâce à un tapis volant.

De son côté, Demyx était décidé à retrouver Rouge-sang. C'était SA petite fille chérie d'amour, et MEME s'il ne l'avait pas portée neuf mois, c'était sa gamine alors il allait l'enterrer dignement, et pas laisser des nécrophiles sûrement pédophiles en prime souiller la dépouille de cette enfant pour ensuite la jeter dans un lac où elle se ferait attraper par des loups qui la dévoraient.

Alors que le nain marchait à pleine vitesse vers le château du prince, pour réclamer son aide, Zexion tentait de le suivre – entreprise bien vaine, puisqu'il courait vitesse escargot en béquilles.

« Atte-ATTENDS MOOOOI !

-Mon bébé ne peut pas attendre ! Dieu seul sait ce que ces monstres sont en train de lui faire ! »

Demyx ne savait pas que Roxas cherchait un moyen de ramener sa belle à la vie…

Arrivés là-bas, les deux nains toquèrent à la grande porte du château. Comment sont-ils arrivés là, sans garde aux fesses ni pont à la con ? Magie des contes de fées, mes amis !

C'est une servante, une certaine Naminé (je pouvais pas ne pas la citer… ) qui laissa entrer les nains après leur avoir ouvert la porte (logique, ils passent pas à travers les murs).

« Où est ma fi-fille ?! REPONDEZ !

-..Vous parlez du cadavre que le prince a ramené ? Il est dans l'antre du magicien. Alors, vous tournez deux fois à gauche, vous prenez les escaliers à votre droite, vous allez tout droit, vous tomberez sur une tour. Vous grimpez à son sommet, et vous y serez.

-….Zexion, après avoir retrouvé notre fille, on achète.

-…C'est pas ma fille !

-Tu es désormais son père ! Bouge tes fesses, mari indigne ! »

De son côté, le prince écoutait sa magicienne qui lui disait comment réveiller sa tendre futur future femme parce qu'on est dans un conte de fées.

« D'après un vieux livre que j'ai là, il faudrait que tu l'embrasses. C'est un peu hardcore, quand même…

-J'ai une tête de nécrophile ?

-Note, elle devrait revenir à la vie à ce moment, c'est pas vraimeeeeent… »

Roxas soupira avant de se pencher sur le corps de Rouge-sang. Ils avaient allongé le cadavre dans un cercueil en cristal, mais sans poser le couvercle dessus. Sinon, vous comprenez, notre prince aurait eu du mal à se pencher sur elle pour lui donner un tendre baiser…

…Qui ne marcha pas du tout. La princesse ne se réveilla pas, et notre prince blondinet un peu con commença à perdre espoir…

…QUAND SOUDAIN ! Demyx entra dans la pièce en hurlant « J'AI LA SOLUTION ! Comment je sais ? Hé bien, alors que nous marchions dans la forêt, je-

-ON S'EN FOUT, REVEILLE-LA ! Hurlèrent en cœur Xion et Roxas qui avaient déjà essayé de la réveiller à coups de bruits de fenêtres MSN qui feraient office de réveil, à coups de marteau piqueur à côté d'elle et même, avec un baiser à la con.

Le nain s'approcha de sa fille et lui fit respirer une rose. Elle sursauta et se redressa.

« Oh, mais ça pue ! T'as plongé ta rose dans quoi ? De l'ail ? J'ai l'air d'être Dracula, moi ?! »

De son côté, Marluxia sentit que Rouge-sang s'était réveillée. Lasse, elle appela Larxène qui accourut vers elle. Les trois compères (Notre Reine, Larxène et notre magicien d'amour) vécurent heureux parce que l'auteure a la flemme de leur donner une fin correcte à eux, au moins.

De son côté, Rouge-sang tourna ses yeux vers le prince. La réaction fut immédiate ils tombèrent follement amoureux. Enfin, Roxy était déjà amoureux mais bref, c'est un conte de fées, y'a pas de logique.

Deux jours après (ils sont super rapides) ils se marièrent. Demyx adopta officiellement Axel qui avait enlevé le « le » à la fin de son prénom. Puisque Roxas s'était lamentablement glandé dans les escaliers de l'église en tentant de porter sa femme, c'est Axel qui porta son bien-aimé jusqu'à la voiture volante qui les emmena pour faire leur nuit de noces. Zexion et Demyx les accompagnaient, bien sûr. Demyx, pour vérifier que sa fille soit bien vierge et Zexion, forcé par son compagnon, parce qu'ils s'étaient aussi mariés sinon c'est pas fun.

Et tous vécurent heureux, et eurent beaucoup d'enfants ! Parce qu'on est dans un conte de fées et que les mecs peuvent avoir des gosses, même si c'est un WTF pas possible !

* * *

BONUS:

"**Prince Roxas** est passé de "**Fiancé à une princesse morte**" à "**c'est compliqué**".

**Reine Marluxia, Magicien Luxord, Conseillé du roi Reno et 13 autres personnes** aiment ça.


End file.
